


Make a New Plan

by Lizlow



Category: Disgaea (Games), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Disgaea AU, Gen, and this is set in a separate from Laharl's Netherworld Netherworld, the Seraph is still Lamington and he and Laharl are mentioned but they never speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki Hajime, an angel no more, as he has brought another angel into harm's way. However, even with this less-than-ideal scenario brought onto him by Fuji Shuusuke, an archangel (one Mizuki says is at fault is more like it), Mizuki figures out a way to change his course of plans in the Netherworld that now has his residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I'm in love with Disgaea and St. Rudolph. Written by a friend's request, but I'm pretty sure she requested it to make me happy.

It was hard work, being an angel on a quest to figure out just how these demons tick. Of course, he hadn’t planned on sticking around, but he’d be damned if he lost the chance to study them more. Well, that was the initial plan, but after coming back to talk to the Seraph post trip, he learned that his precious and perfect life as an angel had been revoked. He had done something considered absolutely awful in the eyes of Celestia - he brought harm onto another angel.

On purpose.

Of course, Mizuki simply told the Seraph that it was needed to stay safe in the Netherworld for the Angel Trainee Fuji Yuuta, but after discussion with other angels, the Seraph decided it was completely and utterly necessary to banish Mizuki to the Netherworld He could try to redeem himself, but perhaps demons were far more interesting. And, at least he wasn’t going to be turned into a flower. As nice as it would be to not live among the filth that were demons, a flower wasn’t much better.

Mizuki swore that it was the fault of Fuji Shuusuke, a angel with obviously immense power who was recently promoted to the rank of archangel.

Fuji had large wings, so much bigger than Mizuki’s ever were, and they always touched the yui flower graced gently. He was popular around Celestia, and if anything, Mizuki could say that it was a pity he didn’t just to observe him more. All he could ever confirm on the subject of this Fuji Shuusuke is that he would protect those he cared about to such an extent that he would use his skills to put force fields around them and cause powerful gusts to blow attackers away. He’d  _only_  ever think about bringing true harm to demons, and that was on the  _most_  special circumstances.

How amusing.

Mizuki frowned, watching as the archangel - who was not the head archangel - flew away with a flap of his wings. Mizuki knew that Fuji would settle himself still and fall asleep enveloped in his own wings.

How bothersome. Fuji rarely even bothered to remember Mizuki’s name.

Fallen angel Mizuki Hajime had landed safely in the Netherworld, naturally. His wings, once feathered and purely white were pointed, stained black, bat-like.

What an annoyance.

Playing with his hair, he glanced around, chuckling, “Nfu~ it seems as though these demons are as barbaric as I thought.”

He knew he could manage something out. Demons were power hungry, and only ones who had been banded together for years tended to even the slightest of care for one other. Mizuki had observed this within other Netherworlds, not just the one he had been sent to.

The overlord of this Netherworld was notably powerful, and had quite the respectable following, which the occasional person that wanted to rip his head off and ascend to the throne, but that was to be expected. Mizuki couldn’t help but think that with his information gathering skills, with his observation skills, and sheer confidence in his choices, he could recruit a team to directly deal with this overlord.

It was something to do. After all, the overlord had the best home. A nice home that could be refined into exactly what Mizuki wanted.

His eyes flashed from brown to red, his pointed ears twitching. His teeth bared for a moment, fanged in the slightest as he walked around the Netherworld. This place… certainly wasn’t as pleasant as Celestia had been, but at least this Netherworld didn’t have the air filled with the selfish laughs of a mere child overlord, who was just over 1300 years old.

“Kaneda, steady, we’re taking that and leaving behind a flood.”

“Right, Akazawa-san.”

Mizuki blinked, a smirk appearing on his face. These two demons that had just revealed themselves… by how they looked, Mizuki could just tell they were descendents of fallen angels. There had been a few more around the area, ones that were alike them. But, many of these demons healed others to just to inflict more pain.

Such was the pitiful life of a lowly demon, in Mizuki’s eyes. However, was he any better?

…Naturally, he was so much better! Why, it was  _nonsense_  to doubt that.

“Nfu~ you two look like you have your hands full~” Mizuki said, and Kaneda jumped back slightly. Akazawa, being the elder of the two, was always prepared for ambush.

Axe out, Akazawa said, “And what do you want?”

The fallen angel glanced over Akazawa’s expression. The pure hatred of another being. Oh how interesting it was.

“I simply wanted to assist you. Since you needed help carrying such a little set of items, I only assumed you needed a bit more.”

“You’re not in it to help.”

“Whatever makes you say that?”

Akazawa frowned, holding his axe tightly as Mizuki let his book float right before him. Kaneda took action as well, getting the best of the staves he had stored in his item pack.

“Akazawa-san, I think we should buff before we go in on attack.”

“He doesn’t look that strong.”

“Akazawa-san, listen!”

Akazawa glanced back, nearly fuming, as Kaneda quickly whispered an explanation.

“Are you going to bother attacking me? Must I really dirty my hands when all I wanted was a simple talk?”

“We aren’t going to let you beat us,” Akazawa said, Kaneda nodding as he casted Shield on himself and Akazawa.

“We’ll give it everything we’ve got.”

“Thinks he can come up to us and order us around, let’s show him he’s wrong, Kaneda!” Akazawa said, slamming his axe into the ground, water appearing around it, “I’m taking this!” attacking with his unique skill, Tidal Wave Slash.

Really, Mizuki’s initial purpose hadn’t been to fight. Merely coerce these two into his newly formed plan. He had seen them before, however, and knew of their teamwork. What a good timing to defend.

“Nfu~ You should learn,” Mizuki said, his book glowing. Suddenly, Akazawa and Kaneda were forced to sit, tea cups before them, as books surrounded them. They covered their ears, information filling the air around them, before Mizuki snapped his fingers, causing the books to smash into them, the tea turning to fire. Info and Tea Time was the skill name. Perhaps the information could have been unreliable, but its goal was to leave his opponents confused enough to disable their abilities to use special skills and spells.

And speak of luck, it worked.

“Kaneda, we’ll have to beat him with our sheer strength alone. This battle will be a close one.”

“Right behind you!”

In the end however, Mizuki being able to use specials was too much, and the two lost within a few turns, just before the Forget status aliment wore off.

“Strong, now, aren’t you?”

“What do you want?”

“Code is you have to listen now that you’ve lost, is it?”

“Hurry it up!”

“Right, right, since I’ve won, you are to join me.”

“What?”

“Well, I had planned on explaining my plan, but you attacked me. Had my plan gone askew, it would’ve been entirely your fault for not listening in the first place.”

“Akazawa-san, do we know him?”

“I don’t remember him. And I would,” Akazawa said, loud enough for Mizuki to hear clearly. Whispering meant keeping secrets. And there was no keeping secrets like that. Of course, when the time came, Akazawa would keep secrets, but it would be a normal voice, behind-the-back conversation that he would partake in. He looked up at Mizuki, “And what would your plan be?”

“Only to put someone like you on the throne. We can take it, I believe, but only if you are to cooperate. This overlord here, he’s not exactly a considerate demon, is he? Worse than most, I’ve noticed he’s not fit to be a leader. Let’s  _fix_  that.”

“Akazawa-san, are we going to trust him?”

“You, can Kaneda and I have a talk, alone?”

“Naturally, I’ll allow that,” Mizuki flapped his wings a few times, putting distance between himself and the other two. He watched them still though, making sure they didn’t flee. They seemed to not go back on their words, almost.

“His strategy in battle seems to be okay, but we just met him. We don’t even know his name.”

“Worst case, we can learn his weaknesses better - you saw a few, I’m sure - attack those and leave him.”

“We’d have to be careful though.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

Even if their plans could very well involve throwing Prinnies, it would be fine.

Mizuki came back over after a signal from Akazawa, “So?” Mizuki figured they had a side plot of betrayal on their minds. All demons were like that, in the slightest bit. They had to be, to preserve the natural balance of everything. However, Mizuki could prepare for that. He’d catch them into his plan.

“We’ll build a team, the ideal team, and we’ll manage it.”

Mizuki had done his research; he thought to himself,  _I know how demons work. I’ll make sure to put someone of my choice on the throne of this Netherworld, so someone like that child in the other doesn’t come to power._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put the character stat notes I put at the end of this fic on Tumblr here now: All the characters that appear have their own unique skill sets. Akazawa has high weapon proficiency in axes and swords, but prefers axes. His skills are considered under the ice element, but appear more like water. His stats are probably closest to that of a warrior, but he does know at least Heal, due to his lineage. Kaneda's skills are a mix of a priest's and a cheerleader/sea angel, so he's a unique class. He had a Master/Student relationship set with a Prism Mage, where he was teaching them how to manage battling, so he knows elemental spells as well. His stats are probably closest to that of a Galaxy Mage's overall though. His unique Evility would be a sort of Team Attack boost. Mizuki's stuff is pretty self explanatory, I think. But, still. Mizuki does have a healing proficiency, and some stat boosting moves. He tends to lean towards books in terms of weaponry. Considerably, he was a bit devious for a angel, but he still was relatively kind growing up. Something probably came over him as he got older (coupled with a sudden self-proclaimed rivalry with Fuji, who was notably still more powerful). His stats are pretty close to an angel's stats, considerably. Maybe a bit weaker in defense and attack than a standard angel (stats lower in ATK mainly), but that would lead to much higher INT. 
> 
> But, I also want to add that Shuusuke would definitely have more power than Yuuta too - and Yuuta's wings are thusly considerably smaller than his older brother's. Shuusuke would likely have his unique skills be similar to his counters, and his evility (I can call it that, I suppose) would probably be something maybe called "Show me the Cactus!" and basically it would just lead to a 5% (at least) recoil damage when attacking with physical attacks.


End file.
